One Fans Blog: Agumon's Adventures of Space Chimps
Space Chimps is a 2008 American 3D computer-animated science fiction comedy film about three chimpanzees that go into space to an alien planet. It was directed by Kirk DeMicco and written by Kirk DeMicco and Rob Moreland. It features the voices of Andy Samberg, Cheryl Hines, Jeff Daniels, Patrick Warburton, Kristin Chenoweth, Kenan Thompson, Zack Shada, Carlos Alazraqui, Omid Abtahi, Patrick Breen, Jane Lynch, Kath Soucie and Stanley Tucci. 20th Century Fox theatrically released the film on July 18, 2008. It is the seventh episode of Garfiled1990's Digimon crossover adventures series, Agumon's Adventures. The transcript was updated in March, April and May 2014 on One Fans Blog. The story will continue with the sequel, Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back, the series' future new episode, under the name Agumon's Adventures of Space Chimps 2: Zartog and Ivan Ooze Strikes Back. Summary (Original Extended Cut/Uncut Workprint Version) The Digi-Squad and their associates, the Duelists and the Piñatas travels in space, and teaming up with the Pandas from Pandasia which was destroyed by the Saurians, they must help them and two NASA chimpanzees save the universe from the clutches of the evil alien Zartog and his minister Ivan Ooze, previously destroyed by the Power Rangers, but resurrected by Lord Dragaunus (who along with him are once members of Team Omega headed by Omega Shenron) in order to resume their own plan to conquer Earth. Plot The film begins with Ham 3, grandson of the first chimpanzee in space, being a cannonball at his circus and later being criticized by his grandfather's friend Houston. Meanwhile, an unmanned NASA space probe called the Infinity is dragged into an intergalactic wormhole, and crash-lands on an Earth-like planet on the other side of the galaxy. Zartog, a bad man, accidentally discovers how to take manual control of the on-board machinery and uses it to enslave the population. Faced with the loss of the probe and probable loss of their budget, the scientists have to find a way to regain contact with and retrieve the probe. Technology chimp Comet hacks into NASA's computers and gets the scientists to pick them as astronauts to explore the planet and get the probe back, with the help of the fearless Lt. Luna, and their spastic commander, Titan. The Senator likes the idea, but wants something extra special to grab the attention of the media, and eats Ham. Ham is uninterested in the mission, but he falls for Luna (though he is unaware that Luna was doing the same thing for Ham). They go through the space training. Ham doesn't take the training seriously and he keeps being immature during the training which angers Houston, Luna and Comet. The three go in a gravitational probe, having Luna and Titan screaming, but Ham's internal structure can stand the pressure, forcing him to ask Luna to help him move next week. Comet wants to go through the training; however, the scientists only want Ham, Luna, and Titan, not Comet. Comet is upset about it. Houston comforts Comet. Before the mission begins, Ham tries to use the jet pack to escape; however, he crashes at plane causing a disaster. He goes out cold and put in the rocket as a punishment. The three chimps enter the worm's hole, where Titan and Luna pass out from the smell, leaving Ham with the task of getting the ship out and landing it. This is done, and Ham and Luna explore the planet, during which their ship, along with Titan, is taken by a group of aliens sent by Zartog. Ham reveals that he believes that his grandfather and the space chimps are a joke to him. Luna gets angry at Ham for saying that. Ham and Luna begin their journey to Zartog's palace, and on the way they meet one of the inhabitants, known to them as Kilowatt. Kilowatt offers to lead them to the palace, but soon after they encounter a flesh-eating monster in a cave. The monster blocks the exit, but Kilowatt distracts it, sacrificing herself so Ham and Luna can escape. Ham reveals to Luna that he feels that he sees himself as a joke the whole time not his grandfather. The two chimps finally reach the palace, where they discover that Titan has been teaching Zartog some of the probe's features. They rescue him and are able to board their ship. After getting back in the "Horizon", the controls are lent to Ham, but it doesn't start, making them open the hatch, and all they find are a bell and a whistle (making them realize that Ham was right about the whole thing being a hoax). Ham says that NASA wanted to see if their brains still worked after going through the wormhole, and that they are nothing more than guinea pigs (Titan points out that the guinea pigs are actually on the Mars Mission) and Luna realizes that the ship was on autopilot the whole time and Ham was right all along about the humans not respecting the chimps. Ham says that he didn't want to be right and Titan starts crying. Just as they are about to leave, Ham glances outside and sees Zartog torturing some of the other aliens. He then tells Titan and Luna that they indirectly sent the probe there, and that they owe it to Kilowatt to help save the planet. The three of them exit the ship, which blasts off set to autopilot, but as they are trying to think of a plan, Zartog attacks them with the probe. Just as they are about to get destroyed, Titan tricks Zartog into triggering an erection mechanism in the probe, which in turn leads to his defeat. The chimps then discover that Kilowatt has survived, and they are able to make contact with Comet and Houston back on Earth through a "Banana-berry". Houston reminds them that if they can redesign the probe, then they can use it to get back to Earth. They manage to do this with help from the planet's inhabitants and they use an erupting volcano to get the thrust they need to escape the planet's gravity. They go into space, and just as they are about to re-enter the wormhole, Titan hands the controls over to Ham, since Ham is the only one who can withstand the pressure, and thus, the only one who can pilot the ship home. Titan and Luna once again pass out. Ham is unsure if he is up to the task until he has a really mental conversation with his grandfather, who tells him to believe in himself and to just do things his (Ham's) way. Ham manages to maneuver the ship back to Earth and land it with Luna's help and Luna says that they were on their date throughout the whole movie, and the Senator, under pressure from the press, decides to dramatically increase the space program's funding. The scientists tell the press that they're going to have another mission to see if there is any aliens. The film ends with a celebration being held for the chimps' return. After the credits, the frozen Zartog is shown to be in the center of a garden as a statue where a dog comes near his feet and urinates on them much to the alien's dismay. Cast * Andy Samberg as Ham III, Ham I's grandson and a circus chimp who loves his job. He does not take the astronaut one seriously. During training, he picks on Titan. * Cheryl Hines as Luna, Titan's lieutenant; fearless, intelligent and beautiful, Ham has an obsessive crush on her * Jeff Daniels as Zartog, a real-estate-developing alien. This is also Jeff's first voice over movie role. * Patrick Warburton as Titan, the pompous commander of the expedition * Kristin Chenoweth as Kilowalawhizasahooha (Kilowatt), a tiny but sweet alien who befriends Ham and Luna; her head lights up when she is frightened, hence her name * Kenan Thompson as Ringmaster, the owner of the circus where Ham III worked * Zack Shada as Comet, a technical genius chimp * Carlos Alazraqui as Houston, friend of Ham's grandfather and Ham's confidant * Omid Abtahi as Dr. Jagu * Patrick Breen as Dr. Bob * Jane Lynch as Dr. Poole * Kath Soucie as Dr. Smothers * Stanley Tucci as The Senator Digi-Squad Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure) * Tom Fahn as Agumon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon * Kirk Thornton as Gabumon/Garurumon * Tifanie Christun as Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon * Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon/Kabuterimon * Anna Garduno as Palmon ** Mari Devon as Togemon * R. Martin Klein as Gomamon/Ikkakumon * Laura Summer as Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon * Edie Mirman as Gatomon/Angewomon Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) * Dan Green as Yugi Muto * Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler * Gregory Abbey as Tristan Taylor * Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner Viva Piñata * Marc Thompson as Franklin Fizzlybear * David Willis as Fergy Fudgehog * Brian Millard as Paulie Pretztail * Dan Green as Hudson Horstachio * Eric Stuart as Les Galagoogoo Pandalian * Julie Lemieux as Toby * Jamie Watson as Oscar * Lyon Smith as Cool * Elise Baughman as Love * Terry McGurrin as Max Guest Villains Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series The Saurians * Tim Curry as Lord Draguanus Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Paul Freeman as Ivan Ooze Credits Space Chimps * Produced by Vanguard Animation Odyssey Entertainment (UK), Starz Animation (Canada) and Studiopolis * Distributed by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure) * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Production by Saban Entertainment * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * Sponsored by Bandai Co., Ltd. (Japan) Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) * Produced by Studio Gallop (Japan) and Nihon Ad Systems (Japan) * English Production by 4Kids Entertainment * Created by Kazuki Takahashi Viva Piñata * Produced by Bardel Entertainment and 4Kids Entertainment * Animation Production by TMS Entertainment Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Based on the Video Game Series Developed by Rare Ltd. and Krome Studios for Microsoft Studios and THQ * Created by Norman J. Grossfeld and Llyod Golfdine Pandalian * Created by TVbean (Taiwan) * Produced by Fuji Creative Corporation (Japan) and Planet Inc. (Japan) * Distributed by Nelvana, Ltd. and Funimation Productions, Ltd. Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation * Created by Marty Isenberg, Robert N. Skir and David Wise * Based on "The Mighty Ducks" Written, Produced and Directed by Stephen Herek, Jon Avnet and Jordan Kerner and Steven Brill * Distributed by Buena Vista Television * Sponsored by National Hockey League's Anaheim Ducks Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Produced by Saban Entertainment and Toei Company, Ltd. (Japan) * Distributed by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Notes Trivia * Original Uncut/Extended Workprint Versions with Deleted Scenes and Dialogue * This episode of the Agumon's Adventures series takes place in the film's year of release, 2008, thirteen years after The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, making the first return of Ivan Ooze who was seemingly destroyed by the Power Rangers from Angel Grove. It is assumed that even though their days as members of Omega Shenron's Team Omega in the Ratchet and Clank's Adventures series, both Ivan Ooze and Lord Dragaunus are still plotting to take over the Earth, even if they retain their partnership and share their same goal to destroy the Digimon (also known as the Digi-Squad) and more heroes of the universe associating with them as team members. Transcripts Agumon's Adventures of Space Chimps/Transcript Agumon's Adventures of Space Chimps (1st Extended Cut/Workprint Version)/Transcript